RAVEN Corps
The RAVEN's Talons RAVEN Corps is a shortened version of R'egional '''A'treus Ser'v'''ice and '''En'gineering Corporation, though it's grown past Atrues' boundaries and become more universal than regional. It is one of the richest corporations in the galaxy, despite being a rather small organization. RAVEN is known to be extremely fast, efficient, and trustworthy. RAVEN will make just about any spaceship-related piece of machinery, from custom spaceships built from scratch to nuclear missiles. Previously, RAVEN's main task was to repair UWUC machines that were damaged by the Hunter's Trade Union, but now they have a sizable military force of their own and will repair or create anything anyone wants, presuming they offer a pricey reward. Below is a list of everything RAVEN will do for its customers: *Repair *Construct a custom or non-custom spaceship/aerial vehicle/land vehicle *Construct and sell weaponry *Outfit ships, etc with weapons, engines, electrical equipment, etc Unfortunately, RAVEN is known to be rather expensive, but the extra payment is always worth it. RAVENtech, as their custom technology is often called, lasts longer than standard equipment while often being completely better. Cannons do more damage while being lighter, engines propel ships faster while using less fuel, equipment is stronger, faster, yet lighter... the list goes on and on. This is the reason RAVEN Corps became so famous. As said above many times, RAVEN is expensive to buy from, but very profitable to work for. There are about eight thousand engineers and mechanics within RAVEN, each with a very high pay. Lan Aviv is the highest ranking and thus highest paid engineer with RAVEN Corps. On RAVEN grounds, her word is pretty much law, and she only follows orders that come from her employers and the direct owners of RAVEN. All the engineers and mechanics within RAVEN are extremely knowledgeable in his or her field, leading to the reason of RAVEN's famed efficiency. They only hire the absolute best of the best. But those aren't all of RAVEN's members. They have a wide array of people working for their PMC (Private Military Corporation). They guard RAVEN grounds and terminate anyone who gets in RAVEN's way. Their PMC has seen a drastic rise in military power, forcing tension and unease among UWUC. They joined the Entente in 3590, and were the first group to leave it after the Evoknight campaign was over. RAVENtech generally outclasses standard UWUC, Vinha, and HTU technology. Some of their tech outclasses ONA's, while some ONA tech outclasses RAVEN's. While ONA specializes in terrawatt lasers and missiles, RAVEN focuses on ultratough armor, Ramjet rounds, and specialty explosives in shells and warheads. RAVEN brass often have to avoid UWUC's attempts to completely buy RAVEN Corps, and thus cut off all jobs from other customers. But most "offers" have ceased since the end of Operation Meatgrinder, mostly because it ended UWUC's existence. There are three subesctions of RAVEN Corps; the military branch, the research branch, and the civic branch. The military branch, gasp, deals with military operations. The research branch develops new state-of-the-art weaponry and logistics. The civic branch deals with the selling of RAVEN's technology as well as foreign affairs, those who wish to forge contracts with RAVEN, and those who wish to employ RAVEN military forces. Generally, the civic branch has control over the other two. Each branch has a different insignia. RAVEN's civic branch also has a subsection named FANG (Forshan Engine Group) that is basically a chain of public car dealerships. Their insignia is simply an R with a crown on top of it. FANG dealerships are only spread throughout Falsetto, Albion, and Naranjo. RMilitary.png|RAVEN's Military Branch RResearch.png|RAVEN's Research Branch RCivic.png|RAVEN's Civic Branch GDI.png|RAVEN's All-Purpose Insignia RAVEN facilities are are almost always armored like Grade-A bunkers, and as result, it has a smaller number of facilities than other factions like ONA and VIC. This is also due to RAVEN's military approach to building installations; it scours the surrounding area, eliminates any threat, and installs temporary strategic defenses and NEWS (Nuclear Early Warning Systems) before building the actual facility. Once completed, the temporary strategic defense are upgraded, then made permanent. Although RAVEN manufactures everything from robotic sentries to spacecraft to tanks and motorcycles, their best designs are generally considered their aircraft. The R-21 Sentinel Interceptor, the R-9 Bowshock Fighter-Bomber , the R-13 Vanquish Multirole Jet, and the RLAD-Bernal FR1 Attacker are all very reputable and successful designs, each with few or no equals. Most of RAVEN's employees have had extensive weapons training and often have holstered weapons while on the job. To convince people from stealing, this slogan has been posted around their facilities: YOU LOOT, WE SHOOT! Origin Created on December 25th, 3545, RAVEN Corps started out as nothing more than a factory in north Atreus. Originally named Siejein Industrial (Abbreviated SieIn) after its founder, Ike Siejein, who was at the time a 22 year old entrepreneur who had just graduated from the Scientific Institute of the University of New Exford. At the time, Tharsis Armories and Marik Weapon Corporation were the most powerful industrial companies in the galaxy, Rayazak Manufacturing was just getting off its feet, and New Exford had submitted itself under UWUC's rule just five years before. This made it all the more difficult for new companies to become successful, as UWUC was selling merchandise like Walmart. When Rayazak Manufacturing gave up on Exford in 3553, SieIn became all the more determined to oust UWUC from Exfordian markets. Siejein tried desperately to keep his company on its feet, often loaning gigantic amounts of money from banks, but eventually things started getting better as UWUC turned its attention to The Fandors. As their business prices momentarily rose, Siejein made a last ditch effort to survive and steamrolled their prices on their merchandise, which at the time was mainly handheld weaponry. As people frowned upon the sudden rise of UWUC prices, they turned to Siejein Industries for the cheaper prices, because back then, they didn't make their own unique items. So basically, they were selling some of UWUC's weapons, just at a cheaper price. Needless to say, profits rose; but Siejein saw that his business could only be strictly regional, for UWUC's power in other areas was simply too great. The success of the business fluctuated until about 3560, where it saw a steady rise in power, influence, and money; by 3572, SieIn was dead and RAVEN was born, complete with unique technology. Then it exploded; RAVEN's influence by 3580 had extended out of Atreus, out of Albion, and totally off of New Exford. They quickly became a formidable military power, which technically BS'd the RA in RAVEN, but who cares? You don't have to make sense when you have lots of money. Ike Siejein, who is now 68 years old, still runs the company. Military Tactics While military tactics are obviously different for every officer, RAVEN encourages the use of aggressive tactics. Sometimes (though only on Weavon) they just bomb the shit out of everything with jets, even if it's a city, giving some places the WWII aftermath look. They commonly strike an area from multiple directions with a multitude of small-ish groups, causing the target area to fight on multiple fronts and inevitably fail. RAVEN's military branch is very powerful force driven by fierce war machines that often annihilate an enemy before they have a chance to strike back. For this reason they have fairly low casualties. But many RAVEN designs (especially mechs) contain explosive reactors, and when they go critical, they detonate, which has the potential to kill people around it and will almost certainly kill the people in the actual vehicle. Because of this, most casualties are also fatalities, which brings RAVEN to having one of the highest Casualty-Fatality ratios of all factions. Large scale attacks carried out by RAVEN generally don't differ very much. Full-out assaults almost always consist of tanks and artillery bombarding the target area from miles away, while gunships and bombers strike the area between salvos. Afterwards, infantry with mech support are sent in to finish the job. RAVEN is well known for its aerial power. Unfortuantely, the RAF (Raven Air Force, not Royal Air Force) is most certainly not a quick-strike unit. It takes considerably longer to prep RAVEN's fighter jets than it does to prep the average bomber. It takes about eight minutes to prep an R-2 Vue, measuring from the time it takes to load the first autocannon shell to takeoff. It's not too bad, but RAVEN's most infamous jet, the R-13 Vanquish, takes approximately eighteen minutes to become combat-ready. The Vanq has large ammunition storages that need to be filled, which takes over four minutes. But its sluggish prep is mainly because it's powered by a small nuclear reactor, which requires just under ten minutes to warm up enough to safely fly the Vanq. And even still, the aircraft's six plasma batteries take six or seven minutes to warm up depending on the conditions, which only starts after the ten minute reactor warmup. And then the pilot has to taxi and takeoff, which can take anywhere from one to five minutes. The RLAD-Bernal FR1 takes about five minutes to prep, which is the average, but RAVEN doesn't use many of these. General Technology RAVEN has excelled in its construction of aircraft and space strikecraft and is one of the most widely known aeronautic powers of the Jexian Galaxy. It is also very reputable when it comes to building land vehicles capable of massive destruction, namely the R-65 Masakari. But RAVEN's symbolized best with the R-13 Vanquish and R-21 Sentinel, whose mere silhouettes are recognizable by most. When a terrorist thinks of the United States, an M16 or M1A3 comes to mind. When anybody thinks of RAVEN's military, a Vanquish almost certainly comes to mind. To sum it up, you absolutely do not want to compete with RAVEN when it comes to airpower. But spacepower is another story. If there's anywhere RAVEN lacks, it's definitely in space. Aurora, Bowshock, and Sentinel strikecraft can potentially inflict massive damage, but without their strikecraft, RAVEN's space fleets are seriously underpowered. Excluding The Revenant, in which only one exists, there is not a single capital ship under RAVEN's name. Instead their capital ships consist of confiscated UWUC dreadnoughts and battlecruisers . Their only dedicated command cruiser is yet another confiscated design. While their Leviathan Heavy Cruiser and Hammerhead Assault Ship are more than capable of dishing out pain, they are also very expensive. Same goes for the Kentern Heavy Destroyer. Typhoon Destroyers are the only large spacecraft design that RAVEN has a lot of, excluding a bunch of confiscated UWUC Sova frigates and some Strecke Assault Frigates, which for reasons unknown were forced completely out of production and use. All the Streckes are simply sitting in reserve. Trademark Technology RAVEN Corps specializes in many things, but the peak of their technology is based around reactive armor, nanotech, Ramjet/ScRamjet ballistics technology, and aeronautics. They also use a hefty amount of missiles and rocketry, sometimes on a strategic scale. Overrall, RAVEN lacks in the laser department because of their preferred ballistics. They do utilize some plasma and laser tech, though it's limited because many employees prefer the old-school stuff. Ballistics RAVEN possesses and incredible range of ballistics technology, including Dual-Purpose Improved Conventional Munitions (DPICM), Armor-Piercing, Fin-Stabilised, Discarding Sabot (APFSDS), High Velocity Armour Piercing (HVAP), High-Explosive Anti-Tank (HEAT), High-Explosive Squash-Head (HESH), Explsoive Fragmentation Rounds (EFR), and Chemical Rounds, all of which can be unguided, guided via laser, or guided via satellite. They also have a wide variety of non-lethal shells, including Star Shells (for illumination purposes), Smoke Shells, and Carrier Shells (a hollow bullet that contains a message). DPICM munitions, more commonly known as cluster rounds, are warheads designed to burst into sub-munitions at an optimum altitude and distance from the desired target for dense area coverage. The sub-munitions are designed for both antiarmor and antipersonnel situations, but can also carry thousands of mines. Armor-Piercing, Fin-Stabilised, Discarding Sabot (APFSDS) rounds are purely for anti-tank or anti-fortification needs. The discarding sabot roughly doubles the already shocking penetration power while the fin stabilization provides near perfect accuracy. On RAVEN forces, these are pretty much always accompanied with Ramjet technology. Sometimes High-Explosive Armor-Piercing, Fin-Stabilised, Discarding Sabot (HEAPFSDS) rounds are used. High Velocity Armor Piercing (HVAP) munitions are literally the fastest ballistic objects in the known universe. They are very similar to GAUSS munitions, which use magnetic energy to fire projectiles. Although HVAP are default, these can be modified to any form, including the above HEAPFSDS, creating HVHEAPFSDS rounds (sometimes called Alphabet rounds).These projectiles blitz across the battlefield faster than any eye can follow, and thus most HV weapons must be accompanied with tracers. HVAP are also known as Armor-Piercing, Composite Rigid (APCR). High-Explosive Anti-Tank (HEAT) are pretty self explanatory, they're used against tanks and explode. But to be more complicated, HEAT shells can be fired at any armored target, in which these rounds will burst through the armor and violently detonate inside the vehicle or fortification, blowing it apart from the inside out. Extremely lethal. Can be combined with other techs to become HVHEAPATFSDS. But these are commonly kept as just HEAT. High-Explosive Squash-Head (HESH) rounds are unique in the fact they consist of thin-walled shell case containing a large charge of a plastic explosive. On impact the explosive flattens, without detonating, against the face of the armor. It spreads all over the armor in less than a quarter of a second. Then it's detonated by the fuse. Energy is transferred through the armour plate: when the compressive shock reflects off the air/metal interface on the inner face of the armour, it is transformed into a tension wave which spalls a "scab" of metal off into the tank damaging the equipment and crew without actually penetrating the armor. Extremely effective against fortifications, concrete, etc. However, HESH rounds are 100% useless against spaced armor. Fragmentation Rounds (FR) are very similar to DPICM. The difference between them is that DPICM uses explosive devices while FR rounds deal damage through shrapnel. Chemical shells can be filled with a large variety of substances, including mustard gas, offensive nanites, defensive nanites, Tear Gas, gaseous cyanide, and the like. Missiles RAVEN utilize the same ballistics technology into missiles and rockets, including HV, HE, AP, SH, and chemical. However they also use many other types of missiles, including Strategic Implosive Weapons (SIWs), Minor Implosive Weapons (MIWs), nuclear and atomic explosives of varying quantities, Advanced Medium Range Air-to-Air Missile (AMERAAM), Advanced Medium Range Surface-to-Air Missile (AMERSAM), Long and Short range counterparts, and the most deadly RAVEN missile, dubbed the SKYBOLT. All of these missiles can be configured to be FAF (Fire And Forget) missiles or manual guidance. The SKYBOLT is a large missile designed to obliterate space capital ships as well as deal damage on a strategic planetside level. --------- Armor' Rambo, you took all my armor ideas. D: *gonna have to brainstorm stuff about this* *isn't good at that* >.< '''Ferro Fibrous' Utilizing a weave of ferro-steel, ferro-titanium, and diamond weave fibers which boost the tensile strength of the plating, Ferro Fibrous armor is a very durable armor plating used by most RAVENtech designs. It's a reactive form of armor that's very resilient to ballistics weapons. It has three layers, the two outer being the default ferro-metal makeup while the inner layer has them arranged in a diamond-like form. Durallex Basically a Heavy Ferro Fibrous, Durallex has increased amounts of diamond fibers and is much stronger. It is also more expensive, bulkier, and heavier. Notable RAVEN Employees Ike Siejein, President CO Xuereb, CEO / General of the Aquatic Navy CO Buck Kjovogur, General of the Army CO Curtis Akesson, General of the Air Force CO Kit Masaya, General of the Space Navy Force Captain Lan Aviv Chief Warrant Officer Katrine Tuhkasaari Sergeant Major Rufus Javis Sergeant First Class Andrzej Ceti Master Sergeant Atzfel Lan Aviv : A fifteen year old war veteran of Earth, Lan has a special place of authority in RAVEN, despite being the rank of Force Captain. She can "hijack" almost any military force under RAVEN's control and command them for herself, unless explicitly commanded otherwise by a Commander or General. Because of this, she is pretty much regarded as a General instead of a Force Captain. Lan is ruthless and ambitious, and works throughout RAVEN as a reputable mechanic and engineer as well as an assassin. She often travels to boot camps to give new recruits exhausting challenges, and will literally peg them in the stomach with a brick if they say or do something wrong. RAVEN knows that Lan is a professional 'underground' assassin, and in exchange for not throwing her in prison, her missions can't be considered as a means of promotion. The only way Lan can get promoted (to get more money) is by aiding RAVEN in full-scale military engagements. Lan also partially handles RAVEN's foreign affairs and relations with other factions. She has a personal squadron of sorts, consisting of Rufus Javis, Andrzej Ceti, Katrine Tuhkasaari, and Atzfel. The five of them make up Kilo Company III of Collet Battalion, Special Division. Lan requested being placed in Kilo due to her being in Kilo while under UEF ownership. And just like the UEF Kilo, RAVEN's Collet-Kilo III is highly successful and can tackle any problem as long as it isn't in space. Lan takes the role of the team's close quarters specialist and is more often than not armed with an AR-66 SMG, knives, and her two LEXIS revolvers while Katrine takes on the role of a medium-long range specialist with an AR-37 Battle Rifle. Rufus Javis is always trusted with either a tank or an AR-3030-AR-44 combo, while Andrzej Ceti, who lacks proficient military training, is trusted with something that doesn't need to rely on pinpoint accuracy: an AR-94 machine gun. Atzfel, who has even less experience than Ceti, is generally trusted with recon equipment and often is armed with nothing more than a tomahawk and a AR-18 pistol. Although very succssful, the only notable accomplishment they've all contributed to is the death of the Gertragian Rebel leader, Naito Sakuranbo. Rufus Javis & Andrzej Ceti : An experienced Teroare tank gunner who grew up in a relatively poor Exfordian city, Rufus Javis joined the Exfordian Defense Initiative (EDI) at age 15. He showed to be a natural marksman with a variety of weapons and proved this in the Battle Battle of Installation 07. Impressed by his skills at such a young age, RAVEN Corps "bought" Rufus and contracted him to the Armored Corps at age 19. Many people never expected a teenager of being knowledgeable of demolitions (which he mastered at a young age while helping his dad mine in the Trinity Mountains) or of being used for special operations. People tend to suspect older, late-twenty-early-thirty-year-olds. After a surprising amount of action in just one year, including his participation in Operation Meatgrinder, Lan personally handpicked him out of the Armored Corps and into her squad. She let his tank driver, Andrzej (Andr-zedge) Ceti, join her squad as well. Ceti, originally from Fandor II, was a Wormholemancer who signed up for RAVEN's military corps in Albion. Though not exactly a weapons expert, Lan picked Ceti because of his iron resolve and his skills in piloting something bulky like an Avenger tank. He's 21 years old. Although neither Rufus nor Ceti know Lan's augmented to be supersmart and superquick and superlethal, they both know something's not right about her. Katrine "Scout" Tuhkasaari : Fortunately, the UEF was the only faction who thought up augmenting the crap out of teenagers to make them supersoldiers. But Katrine Tuhkasaari, a partially crazy 17 year old feline Ilet, became augmented all over her body by choice to become a bounty hunter to support her financially crippled family. Because of her lack of money, the augments she recieved were crappy and poorly attached, but her skills at hand-to-hand combat and epic determination earned her several extra thousand sampi. Then her family became taken up in the Gert civil war, joined the rebel side after promises of more money, and were presumably killed as a Loyalist missile strike obliterated her home. Left with nowhere to go, Tuhkasaari used all her remaining money to move to New Exford. Rumors circulating throughout some parts of Gert had Exford viewed like it was practically made out of money. Not surprisingly, she was disappointed among arriving there. She was forced to live on the streets in Southeast Atreus. Eventually she wandered throughout other parts of Atreus, looking for anybody who would donate a blanket or anything (it was fricken winter), and incredibly came across Lan by pure chance. Of course Lan had to insult her by calling Katrine a waste of life. One thing led to another, there was a fight, and before she knew it, her opponent was offering her a job at (as of back then) one of the richest corporations on the planet. They needed more youths who knew how to fight. Katrine accepted, and she has rarely left Lan's side since. Once at RAVEN HQ, she was given new augmentations. After the fight her crappy arms were beyond repair, so they were fully amputated and replaced with cybernetic arms made of Ferro Fibrous. The rest of her augmentations were also taken away and replaced with ultra-modern RAVEN augments. With her Ferro Fibrous prosthetic arms, she has strength that easily surpasses Lan's, but since she doesn't have prosthetic legs, she can't lift ultraheavy things, she can only pawnch your jaw clean off. Now, she's regarded as Lan's second in command, and people automatically listen to her despite her ranking as a Command Warrant Officer. Lan became her mentor and improved Kat's skill at martial arts, taught her how to drive, and trained her in the ways of the rifle. Lan gave her a nickname, Scout, which has since spread about the community to the point where almost everybody who knows her addresses her as Scout. Currently, she's in the middle of being taught how to fly jets and spacecraft. She is one of eight people who know about Lan's past. (RAVEN's president, CEO, top generals, Chester, and Atzfel). Atzfel : Atzfel (ats-fell) is a twenty year old avia-Ilet who's generally nice and easygoing, which is the complete opposite of her two frequent companions, Lan and Scout. She is rather small (standing at four foot two) and thus extremely manuverable, and is often used as a bomber of sorts; swooping down on people and dropping grenades.She's only in Lan's tight-knit group for two reasons: She can fly, which has huge advantages in some situations, and she isn't ultra serious and mean like Lan and Scout. She balances out the hatin' and tension, and when people aren't raging, they think better. While many prefer knives for close-quarters fights, her melee weapon of choice is a tomahawk. Commanders Buck Kjovogur and Curtis Akesson : Both Teroare, Buck Kjovogur and Curtis Akesson always work in close conjunction with each other. Kjovogur, the highest ranking officer of the Army, and Akesson, the highest ranking officer of the Air Force, are almost never split up at any time. RAVEN's symbol of power is in the air force, and while the RAF can accomplish a ton, it can't secure much without ground forces. Kjovogur and Akesson are both fairly aggressive commanders, striking fast and striking ruthlessly, but usually in a way that would minimize allied casualties. Commander Kit Masaya : A Terran with a very tactical mind, Commander Masaya has no boundaries. She commands RAVEN's entire space fleet, and is capable of going anywhere. She lacks the sharp aggressiveness of Kjovogur and Akesson, instead choosing to thoroughly think about everything. She commonly accompanies Kjovogur and Akesson during wartime, but will often fight independently. Commander Xuereb : Known as the only RAVEN commander who isn't a Teroare, Xuereb very rarely leaves New Exford. The other commanders frequently travel around the galaxy, so Xuereb the Chromakan is rarely around them. He has jurisdiction over 75% of the entire Caliban Ocean. He generally doesn't get much action, so when something hostile crosses his path, he'll annihilate it to the best of his ability. RAVENtech Designs Three countries on New Exford, Albion, Falsetto, and Naranjo, have very good relations with RAVEN Corps, and thus they get discounts on RAVENtech. Their entire armies are almost made up entirely of RAVEN designs, though three designs are currently not sold to anybody no matter how much money is offered. These designs have asterisks next to them (the R-13, R-15, and R-65). The vehicular designs were made in numerical order, meaning RAVEN's oldest design is the R-1 Valkyrie. It's a massive antitank gunship, heavily armed and armored, but severely lacks in speed and maneuverability, which at one time caused RAVEN to pursue the develepment of a lighter, faster gunship. However, since UWUC dissolved, it has simply confiscated thousands of A-5 Sparrowhawks, which have filled in as decent replacements. RAVEN very recently created one of the most destructive weapons ever created, the R-65 Fafnir, although it is actually considering ceasing production of all land and large space designs to completely focus on the production of aircraft and space strikecraft with handheld weapons to a smaller extent. R-1 Valkyrie Gunship R-2 Vue Air Superiority Fighter R-3 Aurora Scout Fighter R-4 Reclaimer Heavy Tank (Mass Produced) R-5 Riesig Fast Attack Vehicle (Production Ceased) R-6 Warthog Mech (Mass Produced) R-7 Avenger Tank Destroyer R-8 Warhammer Mech (Mass Produced) R-9 Bowshock Fighter-Bomber R-10 Kentern Heavy Destroyer R-11 Strecke Assault Frigate (Production Ceased) R-12 Wolverine Heavy Infantry Fighting Vehicle R-13 Vanquish Multirole Jet * R-14 Cobra Anti Air Vehicle (Mass Produced) R-15 Annihilator Assault Mech * R-16 Leviathan Heavy Cruiser (Mass Produced) R-17 Hammerhead Assault Ship R-18 Typhoon Destroyer (Mass Produced) R-19 Mavor Combat Droids (Mass Produced) R-20 Triton Mk II Superheavy Combat Armor R-21 Sentinel-Class Interceptor R-60 Masakari Superheavy Assault Mech R-65 Fafnir Superheavy Combat Mech * AR-548 Scimitar Heavy Plasma Rifle (Facing Retirement) AR-16 Assault Rifle (Retired) AR-94 Heavy Assault Rifle (Mass Produced) AR-66 Heavy Submachine Gun (Mass Produced) AR-90 Magnum High Caliber Personal Defense Weapon (Mass Produced) AR-18 Desert Fox Low Caliber Personal Defense Weapon (Mass Produced) AR-44 Assault Rifle (Mass Produced) AR-14 Tactical Assault Rifle AR-50 Precision Laser Rifle AR-3030 Fusion Linear Assault Weapon AR-37 Series The R-4 Reclaimer, R-5 Riesig, R-11 Strecke, are generally not used by RAVEN military forces. The R-4 is distributed widely for other armies. In addition to RAVEN designs, it also employs these designs into its military, most adopted from UWUC: Raptor Heavy Mechs (Phased out of use; all in reserve A-11 Marauder Heavy Tank (Phased out of use; all in reserve) A-5 Sparrowhawk Gunship (Mass Produced) VL-411 Davion Gunship (Being phased out) VL-410B Eagle VTOL Infantry Transport Sova-Class War Frigate Seeker-Class Interceptor (Phased out of use; all in reserve) Category:Factions